


joyride, breaks cut

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anti is the house slut by choice, Bondage, Cock Rings, Gags, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Riding, Rope Bondage, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Unrealistic Sex, Voyeurism, lube is used but purposefully not quite enough, negotiation of a nonverbal safeword, small mention of tentacles at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Chase needs something and he needs it badly; that something is a tight hole around his dick. Conveniently enough Anti has a tight hole, and he's more than down for a ride. But something about this ride is different...(Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Do you think you could write something with Anti and Chase? Like Chase being so horny that he somehow makes Anti ride him for a long time?")





	joyride, breaks cut

Anti had to be doing it on purpose. There was no way he was oblivious, he was never oblivious. He was malicious was what he was, and right now he was maliciously taunting Chase with his slutty ass, packed tightly into his black way-too-skinny jeans.

Even though Chase knew it was just one of his regular pairs that he wore all the time, he could swear today they seemed tighter than usual. The denim clung to him like it had dreams of becoming latex, and the dark color did nothing to conceal the inviting curve of his ass.

‘Inviting’ was the perfect word to describe Anti right now, actually. He was slowly pacing back and forth across the living room, right in front of where Chase, with his dick fully erect in his own jeans, sat hunched over on the couch. He was doing something on his phone, and with every slightly-glitchy step he took his hips swayed and his ass practically called out for Chase to have his way with it.

He had to be doing it on purpose. Anti was teasing him, somehow he knew that Chase had woken up this morning horny beyond belief and that the feeling hadn’t subsided even after two tragically unsatisfying jerk-off sessions. He was taunting Chase by all but shaking his ass in front of him and daring him to do something about it.

Well, he _was_ going to do something about it. Right this fucking second. He needed his dick in that ass _immediately._

He stood up off the couch and stomped over to Anti, whose back was turned. Without saying a word he grabbed the waistband of Anti’s jeans and began dragging him along as he exited the living room.

“Wh - hey!” Anti squawked, fumbling his phone. “Chase, what the fuck?”

He stumbled as he was pulled, glitching and leaning back but not trying to escape Chase’s hold. He was genuinely surprised; he must not have been expecting Chase to actually do anything about his strutting and sashaying.

“Your room,” he growled, both a command and an answer to the question Anti was probably about to ask.

“Why?” Anti demanded, though he’d steadied himself and was now walking by Chase’s side more than he was being tugged behind him. Chase didn’t let go of his waistband though. The last thing he wanted was for the little tease to run off and make Chase track him down; he wasn’t in the mood for games.

To demonstrate this, he pushed Anti up against the hallway wall and gave three hard smacks to his jean-clad ass. Anti gasped as Chase spanked him and nearly tipped over when Chase roughly pulled him back to continue walking once he was finished.

“Take a guess,” he said, gesturing to the outline of his stiff cock tenting in his pants. “Are you wearing a plug?”

Anti looked at him and Chase could see the understanding in his eyes; good, he was finally dropping the oblivious act.

“Not at the moment, no,” he said, a tiny bit breathless.

“Have you been fucked recently? Used a dildo? Fingered yourself?”

He caught the light flush that appeared on Anti’s face as they entered his bedroom. Strange thing for him to be bashful about, considering he did all of those on a fairly regular basis and slept with all the other Septics nearly anytime they wanted. Maybe it just because Chase wasn’t normally so blunt about asking if he was prepped.

“Uh, no, I haven’t,” he answered as Chase let go of his jeans and locked the door. “Nobody’s mentioned they might be in the mood - ”

“Consider this me mentioning it,” Chase told him, grabbing Anti’s waistband again and yanking his jeans and briefs down to his knees.

“Woah! Jesus, Chase!” Anti voice went a bit static in shock as Chase left him with his pants and underwear down while he went to go dig through Anti’s toy drawer. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be so dominating without planning it out with me first. Something got you in a mood?”

Chase gathered up his chosen tools and tossed them onto Anti’s bed, ignoring Anti’s raised eyebrows in favor of pulling his shirt off.

“Just fucking horny,” he huffed. “And you were prancing around the living room showing off your ass in those tight-as-fuck jeans, don’t act like you weren’t doing that on purpose. Strip.”

Anti obeyed, kicking out of his tangled pants and briefs and pulling his own shirt up over his head.

“I was literally just walking around on my phone, but alright, I guess I’m a tease,” he said. “Nice to hear that my ass is apparently so irresistible, though.” He bent over and placed his hands on the bed, shaking his hips playfully. “So how are we doing this? And do you want my socks on or off?”

Chase dragged his gaze over the plump, wiggling ass before him and aimed a hard smack to the right cheek, enjoying how it bounced from the impact and how Anti sucked in a sharp breath. “Socks on,” he replied, giving an equally hard smack to the left cheek.

“You’re gonna spank me, then?” Anti asked, looking over his shoulder. “My paddle should’ve been in the other drawer - ”

“I’ll smack your ass some, just because you’re a brat,” Chase said, standing Anti up and turning him to face him. “But I don’t need your paddle. I can give you a real spanking some other time.”

Anti went a bit red, licking his lips. “You spank me more than anyone else except Jameson,” he pretended to complain. “What’d my poor ass ever do to you, huh?”

Chase picked up the cock ring he’d taken from the toy drawer and grabbed Anti’s dick, which was still mostly soft but beginning to take interest in the situation, with a touch more roughness than strictly necessary. Going by the little sound he made, Anti didn’t mind.

“Your ‘poor ass’ deserves everything it gets,” he said. He fit the ring on securely and switched his attention over to the bondage rope he’d also selected.

“Turn around,” he ordered.

Anti did so, putting his arms behind his back in just the position Chase wanted them in: elbows at ninety degrees and wrists pressed together, one on top of the other, fists facing. If he wasn’t pleased with the efficiency of Anti knowing what he had in mind he might be a little miffed at his apparent predictability. As it was, he simply began tying Anti’s wrists with the specific knot that Anti himself had taught him how to do. There was a name for it, but he didn’t care enough  to try to remember it.

“I’m not hearing any praise for my obedience,” Anti said pointedly. “Usually you’re all about that. This is like a whole different side of you, almost. I’m intrigued.”

“I’ll give you all the praise you want during aftercare,” Chase mumbled, hoping he’d tied the knot correctly. “Test it.”

Anti tugged his wrists and tried to pull his arms apart. They stayed in place and he nodded. “It’s good.”

Chase picked up the small bone-shaped squeaky toy he’d retrieved and wedged it into one of Anti’s fists. “Can you squeeze that?”

Anti gave it three quick squeezes, producing three quick squeaks.

“Good.” Last but not least he grabbed the ball gag and buckled it tightly around Anti’s head. “One squeak for yes, two for no or slow down, three for stop. Got it?”

Anti squeaked the toy once, eyes attentively locked onto Chase. He was fully hard now, just like Chase was, looking sexy as hell and ready to be played with.

“On the bed, ass up,” he commanded. Anti got into position quickly, spreading his legs apart to give Chase full access.

Chase opened up the lube and poured it out onto his hand, setting the bottle down and rubbing Anti’s ass with his dry hand.

“I’m not gonna prep you gently,” he said. “And I’m gonna leave you a little tight. Understand?”

One squeak.

“Good.” He pushed the first finger in fast enough that he could hear Anti’s breath hitch through the gag. He moved it up and down as Anti tried to relax, his hole clenching and unclenching as Chase’s finger wriggled around inside him. Not long after the first he worked in the second finger, stretching Anti with little patience. Anti whimpered and his toes curled but he stayed still, allowing Chase to open him up at an almost-punishing speed. Chase soon switched from scissoring his two fingers inside Anti to pumping them in and out roughly, ignoring the muffled groans and whines.

When he felt he’d fingered Anti long enough - though he knew he hadn’t, not quite - he pulled his fingers out of Anti’s hole and slapped his ass, enjoying how his lubed and loosened entrance twitched. He took the bottle again and poured more lube - again, not quite enough - onto his hand to spread on his cock. Then he closed the bottlecap and tossed the lube aside, nudging Anti over so he could join him on the bed.

“I want you to ride me,” he said, laying on his back. “Long and hard and fast. Now come sit on my cock, and don’t waste time going slow.”

Anti wobbled his way into kneeling with one leg on either side of Chase, scooting up until his ass was in position. Chase helped him out a bit, putting one hand on his shoulder to keep him steady and using the other to line up his dick with Anti’s half-prepped hole. Anti sunk down, moaning loudly as he penetrated himself with Chase’s cock. Chase moaned as well, tilting his head back as the tight heat enveloped him. Anti was panting and sweating, sliding Chase in bit by bit despite his obvious discomfort, but Chase relaxed into the glorious feeling of Anti’s walls squeezing around him. God, it felt so good. He would have to fuck Anti like this more often.

In almost no time at all Anti was fully seated on Chase’s cock, breathing hard through his gag. Chase didn’t give him a moment’s rest, smacking him on the ass impatiently.

“Get a move on,” he ordered harshly. “Ride me, bitch.”

Anti immediately began fucking himself on Chase’s dick. He bounced up and down expertly, raising himself up and forward until only Chase’s head was still inside him before slamming back down all the way. Chase just laid back and let Anti do all the work, sinking into the mattress and sighing with pleasure as Anti rode him.

Finally the near-overwhelming horniness he’d felt since waking up began to be soothed. The build-up of tension and energy started to settle as his cock was treated to the heavenly feeling of a tight ass bouncing on it.

Anti was riding like a champion. His face and chest were flushed red and the muscles in his core and thighs stood out beautifully. His untouched dick bobbed in the air as he moved, the ring securely fastened to keep him unsatisfied no matter how many times Chase’s cock jabbed against his prostate. He stuck to his quick pace as best he could, occasionally giving himself a break from bouncing to sit and roll his hips in a circle, grinding down on the cock stuffed up inside him. He made all manner of obscene noises behind his gag, clearly past the pain of taking dick with partial prep and now well into the pleasure.

Anti was a slut and eager to be of service in the Septic house, a fact which Chase delighted in not for the first time as he admired the pretty picture Anti made. He loved to fuck and be fucked by all of them and was experienced with things Chase had never even heard of. His stamina was a thing of envy and he enjoyed offering his body to the others almost as much as he enjoyed being the weird, glitchy bastard he was. Anti was down for just about anything, just about anytime, and the arrangement he had with all the other Septics - that they could assume he was in the mood for play without asking and that planning out scenes with him beforehand was nice though not required, but that his safeword must be respected and obeyed without exception - had provided them all with good times and a convenient outlet for stress relief.

Which was exactly what Chase was using him for now. Thank fuck he was here; Chase didn’t know what he would’ve done if he hadn’t had Anti’s willing ass to shove onto his dick. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been as horny as he’d been all day today, but he didn’t need to worry about it because Anti was massaging away his frustration with that hot, pulsing hole that fit around his cock so perfectly.

He started spanking Anti almost lazily, giving mild but still hard enough to sting slaps to each cheek. Right, left, repeat, making Anti moan and squirm. The overwhelmed look on his face as he took the swats made Chase grin.

“I said I’d spank you some,” he reminded, kneading both sides of his pinkened ass roughly. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it. Bratty fuckin’ slut. Pick up the pace!”

He punctuated his last sentence with a volley of harder smacks to both cheeks in quick succession, not stopping even as Anti yelped and began bouncing with renewed, almost frantic energy. He spanked the plump ass servicing him until Anti was keening, his eyes glazed over and with drool leaking around the ball gag and dribbling down his chin.

Eventually he stopped and put his hands behind his head, reclining to enjoy the lovely sight before him and the continued delicious heat and friction surrounding his cock.

It occurred to him that it had been a while; actually, it’d been quite a long while. Longer than normal. How long had Anti been riding him? He was beginning to look tired and fuzzy with static around his edges, which for him was no small thing, but still Chase didn’t feel his orgasm rising like it should. He felt content, relaxed - if it wasn’t for his still-aching cock, he’d even say he was satisfied -  but he didn’t feel close to cumming. He didn’t even feel the need to start thrusting up into Anti. He just felt happy to continue laying back and being ridden, full of need for attention to his cock but empty of any urgency to cum.

How strange.

He couldn’t bring himself to care, though. There was a tight hole clenching around his cock and that was all that mattered, all he needed. Nothing else was important but the magical feeling of letting his dick be taken for a hard, fast, long-lasting ride.

God, it really did feel like magic.

* * *

Marvin pouted as he stroked his cock, watching Chase and Anti through his spying spell. He hardly blinked as he took in the scene he’d been watching from the beginning. Anti was a debauched mess, moaning sluttishly as he bounced on Chase’s dick so fast he almost blurred, but Marvin didn’t care about him. His focus was on Chase; blissed-out, happy and relaxed Chase, who looked more like someone getting a massage then someone having their cock ridden like lives depended on it.

It wasn’t fair! It was supposed to be _him_ riding Chase’s cock! Not Anti!

After all the trouble he’d gone to, finding and tweaking spells to get the effect he wanted, the household whore had received the fruits of Marvin’s labor while Marvin himself was reduced to a mere voyeur, masturbating alone when he should be filling himself up with Chase’s cock as the man melted into the bed beneath him, sweet and submissive and needy and peaceful.

If there hadn’t been a sudden crisis at his theater, which of course had turned out to be a complete false alarm, he would have been there. He would have been at the house carefully observing Chase as his frustration and need grew by the minute, strategically choosing the perfect time to make a subtle show of himself; bending over in front of Chase to pick something up, or swaying his hips to some music, or just walking around letting Chase get an eyeful of him in the sinfully tight pants he’d had picked out.

Chase would’ve been begging within minutes, desperate for Marvin to ride him, near tears as he stripped to show Marvin his throbbing dick and plead for his tight ass to soothe him, take the ache away, make him feel good.

Armed with the stamina-enhancing and energy-restoring potions he had prepared Marvin would’ve been able to ride Chase for hours, using him more like a dildo than a partner as Chase purred below him, orgasm barely even on his radar. Marvin would’ve fucked himself on Chase’s dick until no amount of potions would allow him to walk the next day, cumming multiple times onto Chase’s chest and gathering the mess on his fingers for Chase to lap up happily.

It would’ve been so good, it would’ve been perfect. But things hadn’t gone according to plan and Chase had turned to the only ass available: Anti’s. The slutty glitch had stolen Marvin’s prize, knowingly or not, and Marvin had no intention of letting it go unpunished. He was going to summon a tentacle creature to play with the little thief, let it fuck him raw and wring him dry until he cried and safeworded. Serves him right.

He bit his lip as he rubbed the head of his cock, still intently watching as Anti worked himself to the bone trying to make Chase cum. _Good luck,_ he thought with a smirk; it’d been nearly an hour since Anti had seated himself on Chase’s cock, and Chase would need to be ridden for hours more before he could finish. Anti had incredible stamina, certainly, but he still had his limits. When he inevitably squeezed that squeaky toy three times in exhausted defeat Chase would probably sob from the loss of stimulation to his poor dick. He'd jerk himself off frantically, cumming fast but feeling horribly unsatisfied, and he’d likely be hard again not long after.

This was what happened when Marvin’s carefully-laid plans were interrupted. Now he’d have to go and do some memory revision and feed them a restoritive potion to make them think they’d had a normal if somewhat kinky fuck that lasted a perfectly average amount of time, as well as erase Chase’s memory of the intense horniness he’d felt today.

He needed Chase to be unprepared and overwhelmed by the feeling again when he cast the spell tomorrow, after all.

As he continued jerking himself and staring through his spying spell, he thought that perhaps this mishap was a sort of blessing in disguise. From what he’d seen, Chase had become dominant and demanding and a little sadistic under the spell’s influence; while that was certainly something Marvin could appreciate, it wasn’t what he was aiming for in this situation. Clearly the spell needed a little more work to ensure that Chase was soft and submissive when Marvin finally took his place on his cock. He supposed he had to thank Anti for participating in a test run, if only in his mind.

 _Tomorrow,_ he thought, feeling his orgasm build up and pumping himself faster. _Tomorrow, Chase, I’ll ride you until we both forget our names. Don’t you worry._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
